The current proposal is a request for a K01 Scientist Development Award for New Minority Faculty (SDANMF). The candidate, Dr. Michael A. de Arellano is a young scientist/practitioner at the National Crime Victims Research and Treatment Center whose primary focus is on services research in child maltreatment. Dr. de Arellano is requesting five years of funding to build upon his current training and experiences in working with Hispanic child trauma victims from migrant and formerly migrant families. His ultimate goal is to develop, disseminate and assess the effectiveness of clinical interventions for this population. Dr. de Arellano's strong background of clinical and research training in cultural issues in victimization, mental and medical health sequela of trauma, and cognitive behavioral interventions provides an excellent foundation for this work. Funding from a SDANMF will provide Dr. de Arellano with additional skills necessary, including advanced psychometric and data analysis training, measurement development, and treatment development, for him to pursue ecologically valid, effective, and cost efficient treatments for this underserved, at-risk population. The research plan for this award is divided into three studies which complement the proposed sequence of training activities. The primary goal of the first study is to conduct a multi-informant (child, parent, teacher) and multi-method (self, port, semi-structured interview) assessment of 200 children and their families, focusing on prevalence rates of traumatic stressors, trauma-related problems/needs, service utilization patterns, and barriers to accessing needed services. The central purpose of the second investigation is to develop and pilot a brief treatment intervention for ultimate use in primary care environments that would aim to provide (1) accurate information about common consequences to trauma, (2) brief training in empirically-based coping skills that have been found to be helpful for trauma-related symptomatology; and (3) information about referrals for trauma-related services and community resources that can provide assistance in accessing these services. The third study will involve assessing the effectiveness of this intervention in "real world settings" (e.g., primary care centers) that are easily accessible. Funding for a R01 will be sought during the end of the 5-year SDANMF period to pursue this line of research.